A Life in a Day
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: A man's daredevil antics inspires Axel to live a dangerous life. Parody of A Life in a Day from Spongebob Squarepants. Please R&R


_**A Life in a Day**_

Hello again! This is the parody of A Life in a Day from Spongebob Squarepants again. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own anything.

-KH-SS-

The story starts in Destiny Islands, where Roxas is eating his favorite ice cream, Sea-Salt Ice cream while Axel is tanning. They agreed that they will be going to a beach today. Right about now, a lot of people are there in the beach. Some are tanning like Axel, some are surfing, some children are making sand castle. Sora and Riku were supposed to go there but it seems that their parents won't let them. Roxas sniffs the air like it has a nice scent.

"This is how to live, isn't it my friend?" He said to his best friend, Axel.

Axel nods without looking at Roxas. "You said it, buddy." All of the sudden, a man comes in, riding on a motorcycle. Roxas stops eating his ice cream while Axel raises his sunglasses to see the man, riding on a motorcycle. Roxas and Axel screams as the man passes right through them, causing the sand to cover their faces. The man flips, then rides through the picnic blanket, then pulls one of his breaks causing him to go in circles, getting more sand on Roxas and Axel. The man rides on top of the pile of sand, then through the life guard causing it to set on fire, and everyone, except Roxas and Axel, cheers.

"He's amazing!" One of the crowd exclaimed, clapping their hands

"I'll say!" Another person exclaimed. The man does a big dunk with a basket ball on his hands into the hoop, which appeared out of nowhere. The hoop breaks and the man is about to fall, but he presses a button, causing a sky glider to come out and he causes the flag on some children's sand castle to catch on fire.

"Whoa!" The kids echoed, staring at the man. The sky glider comes off, and the man stops. Everyone, except Roxas and Axel, cheers while the man removes his helmet, revealing a brown haired man.

"Who is that guy?" A girl asked one of her friends.

Her friend turns and faces her. "That's Larry. He's like living large!"

"What's your secret, Larry?" One of the crowd asked.

Larry grins. "Well, you've gotta take risks." He hops back on his motorcycle. "Live on the edge." Larry rides his motorcycle, and then jumps off at the sea. He gets on someone's surf board upside down.

"Ooh..." Everyone, save for Roxas and Axel, echoed. Larry comes back to the shore.

He stands up and thinks for another tip. "And you can't... Uh... You can't..." He hears Roxas and Axel whimpering. Larry picks them up by their hoods and shows them to the crowd. "And you can't live like these two. Just look at 'em. Spineless." Larry shakes them. "Weak." He touches the two members of the Organization XIII and the two falls. "Afraid of their own shadows." Roxas and Axel turns around to see their shadows, they both scream and whimper. "Pathetic!" Larry commented.

"Larry, how can they redeem their worthless lives?" Another girl asked Larry.

Larry faces the girl. "I'll tell you how: by living each day as if it were their last!"

"How do we do that?" Axel asked this time while Larry faces him again.

Larry jerks his thumb to his chest. "By living like me, Larry.

"But what's that have..." Axel was cut by Larry, who just covers Axel's mouth.

"By living, like Larry." Larry said, leaning over the two members.

"By living, like Larry." Both Roxas and Axel said while staring at Larry.

Larry smiles and puts his hands on his waist. "Living like Larry!" After that, Larry walks away, leaving the two to think.

"Living like Larry. Living like Larry." Axel muttered as he blinks.

_Narrator: Fifteen minutes later_

After getting home, Roxas and Axel are leaning against a rock outside of the castle. Roxas summons another small fire on his Keyblade. Axel sighs, which is like blowing the fire away, every time Roxas summons a small fire on his Keyblade.

Axel clenched his fists. "This is bogus!" He shouted while Roxas dismisses his Keyblade.

"What's that Axel?" Roxas asked like he didn't understand what Axel said.

"Roxas, these are the best years of our lives, and you want to waste them summoning tiny fires? We should be living in the moment! We should be living like Lar..." Before Axel could complete his sentence, he hears growl behind the rock they were leaning. They both turn around to see a Living Bone Heartless, eating some grass. Axel grins and glances over at Roxas. "This is it Roxas! This is where we redeem our miserable lives! It's time to start..." Axel jumps in the air, then stops. "... Living like Larry!" He goes back down, and onto the back of a Heartless, he then rides around. "Hey Roxas! Roxas?" He turns around to see Roxas, riding in a kiddie ride, which appeared out of nowhere too.

"I'm living like Larry! Wo-hoo!" Roxas said with a cowboy hat and fake sheriff star on his chest.

_Narrator: Later_

Roxas takes a book on his bookshelf. He then sits on his bed and starts to read the book. All of the sudden, Axel, who was all bandaged up, kicks the door down. Axel grins at Roxas. "Where were you, Roxas? That was awesome!" Axel grabs Roxas and runs outside.

"Hey Axel, where're you going?" Roxas asked to his best friend while Axel is still holding him.

Axel glances at Roxas while running. "To live my friend! We are going to live!" Axel summons a portal, he throws Roxas in the portal, and then he enters the portal.

_Narrator: 2 minutes later_

At A-1 Wreckers, Roxas and Axel emerges from a pile of Gummi parts. Axel puts his hand on Roxas shoulder. "This is going to be the best fun yet!" Roxas just gives Axel a worried look. A Gummi ship gets smashed from the sides, then from the front and back, then from the top, then a giant spatula puts the ship in a pile of Gummi ships. Three flame throwers burn the pile of Gummi Ships, and then a giant fist comes down and punches it.

Roxas gulps and starts to shiver. "I don't know about this, Axel."

"You must defeat your reason, before you can start..." He jumps up in the air again, then stops. "... Living like Larry!" He then goes into a Gummi ship. "Wo-hoo! Roxas this is it!" He gets smashed from the sides. The camera shows Roxas, who was now cringing and flinching every time he hears Axel's cries.

_Narrator: Later_

At Roxas' room, Roxas is putting letters of the alphabet on his Organization XIII Cloak while singing. "De dee do dee do livin' like Larry. Dee dee dee doo livin' like Larry. Dee dee dee dee livin' like Larry." He sang. Axel barges through the door in a flat Gummi Ship. He falls down and breaks out of the Gummi Ship.

Axel glances at Roxas and grins again. "Come on, Roxas! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Axel grabs Roxas hand and drags him outside.

_Narrator: Later again_

Roxas and Axel run outside of the castle. Axel summons a portal again and they enter it. "Uh... Axel, where are we going?" Roxas asked, following behind Axel. He glances at Roxas with a big grin in his face again.

"Just you wait! It's the ultimate!" Axel exclaimed as they run onto a giant ramp that leads into a trench. They both stop at the very top of the giant ramp. Roxas gulps while Axel glances at him. "What do you think?" Axel asked. "And wait 'till you see the best part!" Axel stomps the ramp while Roxas holds onto a pole. "Hey you guys!" Axel shouted. Lots of monsters growl and snap like they want something to eat.

Roxas gulps again. "I don't know, Axel, this looks very danger..." Before Roxas could finish his sentence, Axel attaches a skate board on Roxas' back, and then he puts one to himself.

"Here's to living like Larry!" Axel exclaimed again.

"Well, wait a minute Axel, I think you're missing the point. 'Living like Larry' doesn't mean throwing caution to the wind, and risking everything on a stunt that will cost your life." Roxas explained like he was giving up living like Larry.

Axel crosses his arms. "Don't you mean, cost our lives Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head and removes the skate board on his back. "No Axel, I mean your life. I'm not going."

"Oh gee. And that's your final word on the subject?"

"Hmm-mm."

"I feel sorry for you." After that, Axel goes down the ramp to the trench with all the monsters in it. Axel screams while the monsters growl and roar.

_Narrator: The next day_

Roxas walks through the hallway with a paper on his right hand. "I wonder how Axel's doing with his 'living like Larry' thing." He then hears a cry outside. Roxas looks out the window to see Axel, who was being chase by tough men, riding a motorcycle.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, running away of the tough men. Axel enters the castle and grabs Roxas' feet. "You were right Roxas! I went too far! I went too far!"

Roxas pats Axel's head. "Oh its okay buddy, I think you learned your lesson, hm?"

"Uh-huh." Axel mumbled.

A tough man bangs the door of the castle, making Axel flinch. "Don't make us come in there!"

"Now you just let me handle those guys out there." Roxas said and goes outside while Axel follows behind him. "Gentlemen, gentlemen."

The tough men just stare at Roxas. "What the?"

"I know that you might be angry at my friend for his shenanigans, but you are not the only victim. His reckless thrill chasing as made him a hollow shell of his former self. Just look." Roxas said as the tough men glance at Axel, who was a shell. "So let me assure you, his days of 'living the moment' are over. Can you not forgive him for whatever he did?"

The tough men glances each other a smile. A tough man shook Axel's hand. "Sure pal. Sure."

Roxas grins. "By the way, what did he do that made you all so cranky?" Roxas leans over on the tough men's motorcycles. Then, all the motorcycles fall down, making Roxas smile sheepishly.

"He knocked over our motorcycles!" A tough man said, punching his fist onto his palm. Roxas just laugh nervously and starts to run away with Axel beside him. The tough men began to chase them, riding their motorcycles.

Roxas breathes heavily. "So scared! Adrenalin pumping!" He became excited. "Spine tingling! Endorphins rushing!" Roxas stops running while Axel continues to run. "I've never felt so alive!" The tough men began to surround Roxas. "Oh, yeah baby, yeah! This is what Axel was talking about! This is really living in the moment! Woo-yeah! This is life! Woo, woo, yeah, woo!" He gets knocked in the air by a motorcycle. "Now I am finally living like Larry!"

_Narrator: Later_

"Are you sure about this, Roxas?" Axel asked. Right about now, they're at Destiny Islands, where Roxas builds a balista or giant crossbow/turret. Roxas sits behind Axel with a big grin on his face like Axel did to him before.

"Oh come on Axel, what happen to being in the moment?"

"I don't know Roxas, this looks pretty dangerous."

Roxas slaps Axel on the back. "Yeah, yeah, you said it buddy! Now we're really living like Larry!"

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

Larry, who was guarding the people, notices Roxas and Axel on the balista. "Well, would you look at that? Now there's two guys who know how to live!" He commented while using a binocular to see Roxas and Axel. Back at the two members, Roxas holds the rope tightly while putting a big grin on his face.

"Prepare for countdown!" He exclaimed. Back to Larry, who was smiling at their 'living moment'.

"I'm proud of them." He said. He then did a double take and takes a closer look. "Wait a minute, with that angle of trajectory, they'll land right in, (_Gasps) _RIPPER'S REEF!" They'll be ripped to shreds!" He runs towards Roxas and Axel while holding a life saver. "Wait, don't do it! Stop!"

Before Larry could get there, Roxas says: "3-2-1 Lift off." He pulls the rope, which causes the arrow to set off.

"Drat!" Larry said. He uses the life saver to catch on to the arrow, then goes up in the air. "Guys, my advice wasn't mean to be taken literally, I meant live life to the fullest, not to maim yourselves. Look!" He said while pointing at Ripper's Reef. Axel seemed to notice Larry but Roxas didn't notice him, he was cheering so loud, he could barely hear Larry. Axel and Larry screams while Roxas is still cheering. Seconds later, they crashed into Ripper's Reef.

_Narrator: 2 hours later_

At the hospital, Axel and Larry moan together. They were both bandaged up while Roxas was nowhere to be seen. The two continue to moan, not until Roxas, who was sitting on a wheelchair, comes in. "What are you two lazy bones doing lying around?" He said. "There's a really cool ramp down the hall, I've got room for two more! What would Larry do?"

Larry furrows his brows and glares at Roxas. "What would Larry do? I'll show you what Larry would do!" Larry stands up and chases Roxas, who turns around and run away all the way of the outside of the hospital. "Come here! Come here I said! Hey! Hey!" Larry shouted while limping/chasing Roxas. The screen fades.

-KH-SS-

Well, that's all folks! And happy birthday to me!

See ya!


End file.
